


Hunters Moon

by saiyukichan1



Category: American Gods (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: Stumbling out of the woods after being chased by Mr.World's lackeys and almost dying from them Shadow runs into Dean. Dean though doesn't know how to take being surprised and comes close to shooting our poor Moon.





	1. Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumquisum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumquisum/gifts).



> Inspired by another author that has a kink for this pairing. A pairing that can oddly work on so many levels.

The older blonde looks up from the blades and various weapons in the trunk of his Impala at the rustle of leaves coming from the front. Darkness creeps around the edges of the antique car. Easily pulling out one of the guns from the wrack the Winchester aims it right at the forehead of the slightly taller male in front of him. Shadow looks up at the sound but stumbles catching himself as he falls. His stomach is killing him by now. He pulls his hand away fingertips coated in a thick dark blood. Dean cautiously steps forward gun still aimed at Shadow’s head curious but on guard.  
“Who are you? Where’d you come from?”

“He-help…”

Shadow passes out then, the world black but bumpy. Bumpy… thinks Shadow how is the ground bumpy? The taller stranger groans from the backseat of the car, unaware of the vehicles’ driver.  
“Whoa there cowboy, don’t move so quick. You’ll open those tentative stitches which I don’t want your blood all over baby’s backseat, so try not to move until I can get you to a hospital.”

“N-No hospitals.”

“What… why? You running from the law or something?”

“Or something.”

Dean snorts at the other man’s sarcasm but lets it slide. The ride to the hospital is a long one in the dead of night with a quiet passenger in the back. Shadow groans again catching himself as he’s about to fall off the backseat of the car. Dean’s face appears in Shadow’s view of the door peering in before he opens said part. The blonde man grabs a hold of Shadow’s shoulders and tries to haul him out of the backseat. To no avail because Dean trips on something sending him and Shadow to the ground.  
The Winchester grunts as his diaphragm and lungs are being squished under the stranger’s weight. Damn he didn’t look this big, Dean vehemently thinks. The hazel green eyes of the oldest Winchester widen when he looks back up to see Shadow propped up on one elbow trying to keep some of his weight off the other below him. Key words are trying because his arm shakes and he passes out right on Dean’s chest.  
“Oh mother of God, come on ya fucker. You weigh a ton.”

Dean manages after some moments to push the unconscious man onto the ground so he can finally breathe. Curious Dean crawls closer to him. Tentative calloused fingers trace the strong outline of his jaw down to the true as day cuts across a toned chest.  
“Right, we were trying to get you into the hospital.”

They make Dean wait out in the waiting room as his stranger goes through surgery to repair the damage done to his insides. After a couple hours of down time a surgeon who was working on the man comes out of the OR.  
“He’ll be awake in an hour or so. You are the one who brought him in correct?”

“Yes… but I literally don’t know anything about the man. He startled me when I was packing my gear from hunting and almost got himself shot. Tell me doc is he alright though? No more injuries than what he has?”

“If I wasn’t mistaken you have no relation to the man. Why so worried about him then?”

“Way I was raised, let’s leave it at that. Can I see him?”

The doctor motions with his hand to the room they moved Shadow into. He motions into the space Shadow lying peacefully on the white sheets. Dean’s breath catches at the sight of caramel colored skin under the soft lighting. The doctor watches him closely but doesn’t say anything and leaves when Shadow stirs on the bed. The larger male stares at Dean who perches on the uncomfortable chair idly playing with his phone. Dean looks up from the small screen once he feels eyes on his person.  
“Hey, good mornin’ sunshine.”

“What am I doing here?”

“I brought you here.”

“I said no hospitals. I need to leave.”

“Whoa there as much as I hate hospitals too you can’t leave yet.”

“Talk about ungrateful.”

“Excuse me?”

The threat in Shadow’s voice has Dean looking up from his phone in time to see the man easing the IV’s out of his arm. Winchester winces but stands along with Shadow as he attempts to slide off the bed. Dean’s eyebrow shoots up at the expanse of skin bared to his gaze from the hospital gown.  
The dark eyed one feels the hazel-green eyes on him and immediately pulls the gown down to cover himself. With a deep sigh Shadow teeters about looking for his clothes. Dean coughs alerting him to the bag of clothes he is looking for. Snatching the bag from the hunter’s hand the ex-con eyes him. Dean stands there rather sheepishly then ducks his head.  
“Right…um I’ll step out then.”

“Please do.”

Dean huffs haughtily but stands out the door anyway. He glances back over his shoulder into the room catching the guy’s bare ass as he pulls up his jeans. Absolutely fuckable, thinks Dean and that ass! The hunter drops his arms to dig his hands into his pockets, foot tapping until Shadow comes up behind him. Dean jumps as the guy lays his face into his neck as two cops walk down the hall. A light blush freckles Dean’s cheeks but he doesn’t push the taller man away from him. He coughs getting the guy’s attention. Shadow just turns his face into Dean’s neck inhaling lightly the hunter’s scent.  
“Come with me, they’ll be here next.”

“Who’ll be here next? Whoa!”

Shadow takes a hold of Dean’s hand and leads him down the hall stopping abruptly before the end of the tunnel with two officers standing in the doorway talking to a doctor. Dean not really paying attention runs into Shadow’s back.  
The man grunts but immediately turns to go another way. Curious Dean stops dead causing Shadow to almost topple over backwards. Shadow gives him a hard look but then it turns to fear as the officers come around the corner led by the doc. Moon opens a door and shoves Dean inside then follows suit. Nothing but a tight storage room, Dean grunts as the door barely shuts as the officers pass by.  
“What’s goin-“

“Shhh…”

Shadow looks down on the smaller man now noticing his hazel-green eyes. Fuck, Shadow curses to himself, how’d he get eyes like that? Forgetting their situation Shadow leans down cupping Dean’s face with both hands not letting him move away. Fear and anger race through Dean’s gaze making Shadow realize what he’s doing. The taller man spies the hunter’s hand on a bottle of some sort, ready to hit him upside the head with it if need be. Dropping his hands immediately Shadow leans back against the door to listen to what’s going on outside.  
“It’s clear. Let’s go.”

Shadow pops his head back in after cracking the door open to see the hall. Dean is looking at him oddly like he’s not normal. For one he’d be right he isn’t normal isn’t fully human either. Shadow tugs on Dean’s hand a little to get him to follow him from the room. All is quiet until they reach the information desk in the front. Shadow stops dead again hoping to Odin that he isn’t spotted.  
As if on cue both of the officers look over to the door the two just came out of. Shit, curses Shadow, as if the night can’t get any worse. The hunter notices this attention to pull Shadow along at a brisk pace back to Baby. By this time the officers are chasing them back to the car.  
“What the hell did you do?!”

“Nothing! Come on open the damn doors!”

The officers open fire on the two men making Dean curse out loud. Shooting back he pauses as the flesh of the officers only peels away, they don’t die.  
“The fuck are these guys?!”

“They aren’t human.”

“Could’ve figured that out on my own thanks.”

It’s silent again on the road, the lines passing by in a blur. Shadow shifts in the passenger seat, normally where his younger brother occupies. He stretches as he’s coming out of sleep the seat not as comfortable as it looked.  
Dean glances over with a small smirk on his lips. It feels good to have a passenger again. Sammy hasn’t been on a hunt nor a drive with him in a few years now. Shadow blinks away the sleep easily picking up that Dean is watching him.  
“Do you need a break?”

“Nah, I do this a lot.”

“Oh.”

The hunter just smiles but goes back to watching the road. They both look down at Shadow’s stomach as it makes a loud growling noise around 3am. With a raised eyebrow Dean pulls over at the closest 24 hour diner, his stomach also talking to him now. Good because he needs to stop and stretch anyway. Rolling his eyes he motions for Shadow to join him in the diner. Unsure of the invitation the dark eyed one tentatively follows him in.  
“Take a seat.”

“I’m starving. What about you?”

“I have no money.”

“Order something.”

The older man just looks at him like he has grown a second head, then motions to the menu again. It appears that money is not an issue for the hunter. Shadow has learned that you eat when you can don’t ever take it for granted.  
A pretty little thing comes to their table carrying a notepad and a pen. Shadow notices that Dean can’t seem to keep his eyes to himself or his words, the meaningless compliments rolling off his tongue. Much like Wednesday’s would when he wants to woo a young thing like her into his bed. He just shakes his head at the thought of Wednesday. Fucker just needs to get lost he thinks bitterly.  
“A burger medium well no tomatoes, and a slice of that homemade pie you got there. Thanks hon.”

“And for you, sir?”

“Um…the chicken basket…and a strawberry shake please. Thank you.”

She walks away after taking the menus leaving the two men to their own devices. Moments later she brings a coffee cup, a pot of coffee and the shake that Shadow requested. Dean eyes him the moment he puts his lips around the straw. When the girl walks away he finally gets the question out in the open.  
“So what exactly are you running from?”

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.”

“Ha try me. I hunt things for a living.”

“Okay so you’re a hunter, you hunt beasts. These are different beasts.”

Dean rolls his eyes lifting his coffee cup to thin lips. Pure bliss crosses his face as the amber liquid reaches his tongue. Shadow blinks slowly at the other man not sure if he got the meaning behind his words. Dean stops to look at him, the man starting to close off instead of opening up like he had hoped. Fuck, Dean curses mentally, don’t do that.  
“So I noticed that their flesh kind of just peeled away… they aren’t normal are they?”

“True. Wait…you don’t seem too shocked about all this. How come?”

“I said I’m a hunter. I didn’t mean a hunter of normal beasts, I meant a hunter of the supernatural. And I’ve been around the block a couple times.”

Shadow scoots back in the bench unsure if he should say anything more to the Winchester. Of course Wednesday never mentioned anyone like this when they were together. But he seems to be an okay guy, Shadow exhales. The night slowly makes its way into morning and both men are exhausted after their early morning breakfast. Dean asks their waitress about the closest motel for a room. The night clerk looks at them strangely as they walk in.  
One room two beds the night clerk raising a knowing brow. Dean sighs tiredly at the bed when they open the door. Immediately he plops down on one not even bothering with changing out of his clothes clearly worn out from the last day and a half of almost shooting a guy, to a hospital, and then being chased down by cops that aren’t even human. Shadow looks at the shower suddenly feeling rather dirty. And with no money he’s unable to go buy some new clothes so he can at least wash the ones he has on. Worrying his bottom lip Shadow decides to hop in the shower and wash his clothes there, prison style. Half way through his shower he hears Dean stir on the bed. Nervous that the other man is going to walk in on him he actually hears a light rap on the door.  
“Hey, mind if I take a piss?”


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smexes ensues and the bounty out of this is their names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel at the end of this there is going to be another 3-4 chapter story...

The ex-con actually chuckles at the question but responds anyway. One can see the relief on Dean’s face as he slides in heading straight for the toilet. Moon can’t help but watch through the safety of the curtain at Dean’s languid movements. But the moment Dean feels eyes on him he’s looking away. Okay they both are attracted to the other yet no one wanting to say or do anything about it that it can be frustrating. Winchester shakes twice, not more than three and you’re playing with it but twice before zipping up, washing his hands, then leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. Shadow glances at the man’s expression: stern, focused on the wall in front of him, calculating.  
“So where do you need to go?”

“I’m sorry…”

“I said where do you need to go? You know like a place to be.”

“Um… anywhere away from those police.”

Dean looks down at the floor at the response, not exactly the one he is looking for. Shadow pops his head outside the shower curtain.  
“Can you hand me a towel?”

He hangs his clothes up on the shower wrack to dry then waits for the towel to be passed to him. Wrapping it around his waist before he exits the ex-con exhales quietly. Dean’s about to say something but immediately shuts his mouth with an audible click when he sees Shadow stepping from the shower in nothing but the towel, the towel that barely covers a fine looking ass. Winchester swallows loudly, looks up, drops his hands then vacates the bathroom as quickly as possible. There’s no way he’s going to be able to hide the tent in his pants the whole day. Making himself busy like he’s going through his bag to do laundry, he glances at the bathroom door opening again.   
“Here try these on.”

Dean tosses a pair of pants and a shirt at Shadow who fumbles them trying to hang onto the towel about his waist. Fuck me, Dean curses mentally. They’re both standing there staring at the other waiting for someone to do something. Winchester curses out loud storming over to Shadow. He backs up quickly into the wall surprised at the Winchester’s quickness. Dean’s bending over before him picking up the towel barely two inches away from Shadow.   
It’s Shadow’s turn to swallow audibly because he can smell the faint smell of cologne on the other man. His heart rate picks up as the other doesn’t make a move to back away but rather leans in closer. Dean snorts as he watches Shadow worry his bottom lip at their closeness. Suddenly shy Shadow steps aside only for his way to be blocked by the smaller man.   
“Can I touch you?”

Dean’s voice is barely a whisper next to Shadow’s ear. The ex-con stiffens under Dean’s gaze but nods his consent none the less. His fingers are hot against his chest. Dean fingers an old scar just under Shadow’s left pectoral, interested in how it got there. Dean’s touch is light and exploratory not at all meaning to hurt him. The ex-con begins to relax grabbing Dean’s hips and drawing him in. Tracing his fingers under and up the Winchester’s shirt the older man shivers under the touch. He peels his shirt off dropping it to the floor. Now Shadow has seen men before all shapes and sizes but none of them interested him like the one before him. His torso is littered with scars yet toned. Shadow takes a hold of Dean’s wrists pushing him back into the bed.   
“You’re kinda heavy.”

“Sorry.”

Moon gets up to perch on Dean’s hips his hands going back to work on mapping out the Winchester’s chest. Curious as to what the man tastes like Moon leans over applying pressure to Dean to get to his lips. Soft and exploring then fierce and demanding. Heaven his lips taste like heaven Shadow moans softly under Dean’s touch. Wanting more Dean flips Shadow over onto his back pinning his hands by his head. Shadow’s eyes widen in shock but he grins as Dean teases his bottom lip with his teeth. Letting go Dean makes his way down the ex-con’s chin, his neck, one nipple making the man arch off the bed, rippled abs, down to his hip, finally to an erect cock. Winchester takes a hold of Moon’s hips pressing him back into the bed taking the tip of his dick into his waiting mouth. The warm wetness of Dean’s mouth has Shadow groaning. With each lick and nibble Shadow starts to see stars. Running his fingers through Dean’s short hair Shadow jumps as he feels Dean’s tongue probing his entrance.   
Propping himself up on his elbows Shadow sees Dean watching him from between his thighs. He swipes his tongue again this time piercing the ex-con’s hole making the man squirm. Once the hunter feels that Shadow is well lubricated he stands then braces his hands next to the man’s head.   
“Are you ready?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

Dean shrugs one shoulder at the response but thrusts forward shallowly. Moon whines lightly at the teasing wanting the Winchester to start. Instead he leans down to plunder Moon’s full lips nibbling his bottom lip, distracting him as he pushes in. With an arch against the Winchester Moon exhales grasping Dean’s shoulders. Dean reaches down gripping a handful of Shadow’s ass in his hand pushing in further. More shallow thrusting has the ex-con moaning.   
“Wouldn’t… figure you…to be vocal…”

“Shut up asshole.”

“I’m already in your ass… oh… what do I call… you?”

Shadow turns his dark eyes towards Dean’s hazel-green ones blinking twice before he realizes what Dean just asked him. With a small smirk he tells the man above him.  
“Shadow, Shadow Moon.”

“Was your mom a hippie or something? Because seriously, Shadow Moon?”

“Kind of, what’s yours?”

“Dean, Dean Winchester… pleasure.”

Dean thrusts hard after his introduction causing Shadow to grunt as he did. Bending his knees to hook them on his shoulders Dean hits that sweet little bundle of nerves. Fuck, is all that crosses the hunter’s mind. He grabs the head board of the bed pulling in deep with minimal movement scraping the prostate each time. Shadow sees nothing but stars gripping hard onto the hunter’s biceps. He actually winces at the pressure being applied to his arms he growls at Shadow purposely going in deep. But even after the bruising grip Dean’s rhythm starts to stutter. Moon grins lopsidedly rolling them over and perching on Dean’s hard cock. With a sigh the ex-con slowly begins to ride the older man’s prick until he becomes too sensitive, doubling over gripping the pillow. Dean shutters then pushes into Shadow’s warmth only to release into him. Shadow groans, white sticky ropes of cum splattering across Dean’s stomach.   
“Damn… has anyone ever told you that you’re a good fuck?”

“Ha… what?”

“A good fuck. Anyone ever tell you?”

Shadow shakes his head no but adjusts himself to lay his head on Dean’s chest. The Winchester props his head on an arm looking down at the ex-con smugly. He grins but chokes as Shadow smacks his ribs.   
“The fuck man?!”

“What?”  
Shadow can’t help it he nuzzles his face into his chest, eyes slowly closing. He feels Dean’s hand lightly tracing his jaw to the top of his head rubbing gently. Sleep calls him before he’s ready. Winchester chuckles which seems an odd thing for the man to do but he can’t help it the man sleeping on him is so darn cute. Sometime in the morning Moon rolls off of him and curls beside him, arm slightly curled around his waist.


	3. Who is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In comes Castiel! And is Mr. World gone for good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this one I feel will have another part to it. All depends on how well this is received.

A cold hand wraps around Dean’s mouth pressing his head further into the pillow. He grips the arm it’s attached to only for the flesh to give under his hands, peeling away. The fuck, Dean curses mentally. The thing above him holds a finger to its mouth shushing the older man, another of the things is standing over Shadow something gleaming in its hand. Dean begins to struggle against his captor only to be drug up the bed, scraping his back against the head board and pinned to the wall. The blonde kicks the wall trying to wake Shadow up before they kill him. Frustrated Dean attempts to break the things wrist but it just folds under the move. No no no, Dean is screaming around the hand blocking his mouth. Shadow stirs barely hearing the banging on the wall as he’s coming out of REM sleep. He turns over missing the blade by inches. The thing growls grabbing Shadow and yanking him off the bed. With a thud he kicks the thing’s leg out from under it making it topple onto him.  
“Dean!”

At the non response from the hunter Shadow pushes it off scrambling up the side up the bed to make sure the Winchester is okay. Dean’s backed into a corner dodging each hit whilst trying to put on a pair of pants. The ex-con has to admit the man’s good even while multitasking. Taking the hint Shadow searches for his pants also but only able to find a pair of shorts. Better than nothing. The thing is up again bearing down on Moon with a sinister toothy grin. This shit is getting old, Moon growls under his breath. The hotel door opens between the fray, the outside lights silhouetting the new comer. Shadow stops the last person he wants to see standing in the doorway.   
“I see we finally found you Mr. Moon. You know you’re a hard person to get a hold of these days, especially since Odin is gone again.”

“Heh… no thanks to you killing the old man.”

“Now now Shadow is that anyway to talk about your father?”

The Winchester stops the creature actually able to land a hit to his jaw. Who is this guy, Dean eyes the newcomer. He steps into the room revealing himself to the hunter. Immediately he looks Dean’s way.   
“Who the fuck are you?”

“Oh I like this one, he’s feisty. Where’d you find this one Shadow Moon?”

“Shadow who is he?”

Shadow doesn’t answer either one of them but backs into the wall trying to avoid a hit to the head.   
“Well it appears that the little Moon doesn’t want to answer either one of us. Now let’s make this a challenge, let’s see who gets to him first. The winner gets to take him home…”

“I feel like there’s a ‘but’ to this proposal.”

“Very astute Mr. Winchester, whomever gets to Moon first shall be able to take him home but if you don’t we get to string you up in that ancient tree outside.”

“Tree? There was no tree…”

Dean looks out the window and sure enough there is now an ancient looking tree in the courtyard. He worries his bottom lip looking at Shadow. 

“Don’t be stupid Winchester. Let him take me without a fight it’s not worth dying over.”

“Shadow…”

Moon stands completely staring at Mr. World as if to take the hunter because he lost the proposal. But in all technicality he didn’t attempt it just gave up the right to so he wouldn’t be lynched in the end. Mr. World would surely find some way to get rid of the man who’s blocking his path of getting to Shadow. Don’t ever put it past the god to go back on a word and take you anyway just because he wanted to see you hang. Dean fidgets knowing full well that he’ll lose this but he seems oddly okay with that.   
“Deal, you have a deal.”  
“Excellent. The only thing is that Shadow cannot help you get to him. Is that clear little Moon Shadow?”

“Clear as the day.”

Mr. World seems to fade in and out of reality before Dean’s eyes. He starts and immediately starts running for Shadow on the other side of the… what the hell?! Dean stops marginally as he sees Shadow disappear altogether and reappear in the tree. Arms spread wide like Christ nailed into his palms, his feet crossed and nailed in similar fashion. A trickle of blood runs down his busted lip, staining his chest. Dean practically launches himself over the railing and onto a car, tucking and rolling off the hood. The human male looks back over his shoulder to try and find the futuristic god only to be tripped by a massive root. Dean coughs the breath knocked from his lungs. His gaze travels up the tree reaching Shadow, his breath hitching at the state he’s in. Dean scrambles to his knees practically crawling up the tree to grab for Shadow’s foot. Suddenly he’s ripped away from the prize tossed a couple feet back. Mr. World grins more interested in this human that keeps trying to protect Grimnir’s spawn. The Winchester groans as he rolls onto his stomach to get up. A polished shoe then connects to his ribs making him spit up blood.   
He goes to kick him again only to come crashing down to the ground by the Winchester. Dean immediately climbs on top and begins to pound the shit out of the newcomer.   
“What…mother…”

“You should always be ready for anything.”

“Shadow…”

Mr. World laughs as he sits up dumping Dean on the ground. The knife gleams wickedly in the dim light as he hoists himself up off the dusty ground. Going for a second jab to the ribs Dean rolls away a little slower in getting up. Winchester leans against the Impala fiddling with the latch to pop it open. Knowing exactly what to grab Dean whips it out and fires. Mr. World gasps surprised at the pain he is inflicted. He stumbles back his shoulder beginning to disintegrate as he reaches for Dean. The rest of the god shortly follows suit. Dean exhales the breath he didn’t know he was holding until he slumps against the trunk.   
Shadow groans finally coming too after all is said and done. The hunter looks up almost forgetting that Shadow is up there. Quickly making it back over to the tree Dean begins to pull Shadow’s hands from the pikes that kept him spread wide. The ex-con bites back a scream as he blurrily watches Dean remove the pike from his feet. The dirty blond catches the man with some difficulty but manages to bring him back to the ground safely. Shadow tries to move but Dean just holds him still so he can bring the male back to the room. This seemed to go a little too quick, Dean thinks. So there’s no way I can heal these and he doesn’t like hospitals…so Castiel it is.  
“Cas, I don’t know if you can hear me but I need your help, man.”

“Dean? What’s wrong, are you hurt?”

Dean smiles shakily but shakes his head. Cradling Shadow’s head Dean idly strokes his hair. Castiel’s gaze drifts down to the man in the elder Winchester’s lap. In that birdlike fashion Cas tilts his head curious at the odd glow coming from the male lying there on the floor.   
“Dean what is he doing here?”


End file.
